


alone together

by tillsunrise



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/M, Introspection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillsunrise/pseuds/tillsunrise
Summary: Blue and Gansey visit a meadow. Takes place after TRK.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent
Kudos: 8





	alone together

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this 4 yrs ago, importing from....... tumblr LMFAO yeah it's that old

There’s something really beautiful about being alone, Blue conceded. She had plenty of experience with it: nights and nights spent in her room at 300 Fox Way, being the strangest thing to walk through Mountain View High, knowing deep in her heart that she was meant for something more. It was nice to feel independent and lost in her own thoughts, untethered to anyone and anything, as time nuzzled her side like an itch she could afford to ignore, at least for a little while. Alone, Blue was able to call, as hers and hers alone.

Even better, Blue had learned, was being alone with friends. Her Raven boys, their magical quest, the blinding and all-encompassing love they held for one another. Here was something she could call not only her own, but theirs: a secret and countless memories reserved for the Glendower gang.

And through all this, Blue had survived. She had survived to come through holding Gansey’s hand, traveling and changing the world, trees in her heart, stars in her eyes—

“Jane,” Gansey whispered at her side. Blue grounded herself and turned to face him. Gansey wasn’t looking at her, but rather a very pretty flower in the meadow they both were currently in. “Look at this unique specimen.”

Blue blinked, turning her gaze upwards at the impossibly gray sky that seemed the only thing possible of keeping her still. This sky governed a very yellow and green and lively meadow, picturesque in a way that was easy to imagine but hard to describe. Trees surrounded them on all sides, and the path they had taken to reach here was in all likelihood, gone, as was their cell phone service. Henry was buying groceries for a nice dinner at the villa at which they were currently staying, that sensible boy.

This boy too, the universe seemed to shake its head at her. It pushed her to push Gansey, shake him until his glasses went askew from their place on his regal nose: “What?” he asked, blinking at her.

Not exasperated, not annoying, not tired of her, affection lacing every word of his. Nothing could break how tethered they were to each other. Words she once chided as too weighty to be thrown around so carelessly before breakfast now stuck as close to Blue as her shadow, tinting every memory she had of the journeys she had made and would continue to make, remaking the world in her own lovely image with the people who mattered most to her.

She felt things around her soften and change color whenever she was around Gansey and any of her raven boys. Blue licked her lips and pulled him down to her height, after fixing his glasses. She breathed, “Is this okay?”

Gansey blinked again; it was always marvelous whenever he turned his gaze on her, always so amazed at her very own existence. “Yes,” he whispered back.

She kissed him, and the world faded away from its busy, unfocused hum into this small piece of happiness and light and all these feelings at once. Quick and dizzying, but just enough to make Blue grin like nobody’s business.

Also, Gansey was mysteriously out of breath. Her palm lingered on his cheek.

“We…should probably…get going,” Blue managed. Wistful and sweet and another word she wished she could think of in the proper language. The trees might know. They probably did.

“Jane,” was all he said. That’s all there was. That’s all there ever was. Gansey collected his beautiful specimen from where it had fallen on the ground, but didn’t place it in his journal or the jar he had brought with him. Instead, he leaned in close to Blue, enough to make her heart race again and her mouth open a little bit, hoping for a kiss, and ripped loose one of her many colorful barrettes. It was blue, and she felt like glaring and laughing.

“What are you—”

Blue was interrupted once more with a really nice kiss that she really didn’t mind. Gansey’s hands brought hers up to her head, and he stepped back with a smile. “Perfection,” he said. He felt the need to apparently inflate Blue’s ego even more, and Blue tried to not cherish it too much. 

The little flower sat neatly on top of her blue barrette, and Blue grinned. What a life she led. Here was someone she could call hers, someone who could understand her. She was beyond lucky to have found something so rare and precious and lovely. 

It really was nice to be alone, yes, but so was being alone together.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
